Fading Away
by XloneXwriter
Summary: Axel's last few moments with Roxas, before he fades away. Oneshot,AkuRoku, and Axel's POV. Please read and review!


**A/N: **Hey, It's XloneXwriter here! This is a little more Angisty story, from what I usually write. If there is any spelling mistakes, or something else stupid that I missed, I'm sorry! I hope that you'll like the story anyways! By the way, this is **AkuRoku**, an **Oneshot**, and is in **Axel's POV. **Please **Read **and** Review!!!**

**

* * *

**

The one thing that keeps me going in this living nightmare is Roxas's face smiling up at mine, his light blue eyes showing only me his true emotions. He is always in my thoughts, and I smile as I wake up knowing that I'll get to spend another day with him. Until the truth bitch-slaps me back into reality. Roxas is gone, and he's not coming back. I'll never again see his blue eyes looking into mine, full of curiosity and mischief. Never again, will we run down the halls of The World that never was, after pulling a prank on one of the other members. He was the only thing that made me feel again, and he left anyways, knowing that he was taking my heart with him. So no, I don't regret leaving the organization. If it meant that I had a chance of seeing him again, I would do it. I would do anything for him, even if it meant throwing away my own life for him. Anything for my little blond savior… My Roxas.

* * *

The nobodies had surrounded us quicker then I had expected them to. I cursed under my breath as I took another out with my chakra's, only to have two more take its place. I glanced at Sora to see how he was doing with his enemies. He seemed to be doing a little better than me, but I knew that neither of us could last much longer. An idea suddenly shot through me, and as stupid as it was, I couldn't let Roxas get hurt… So I had to do it, my last stand against the Organization. My last sacrifice for the one I loved…

The nobodies advanced on me, forcing me back to back with Sora. "I think I liked it better when they were on my side!" I exclaimed, trying to stall a little more time before doing my plan. Just a minute more with Roxas… That's all I wanted now, just to see his face one more time. Sora half turned towards me, his face showing complete distrust. "Feeling a little… regret?" He asked, his voice laced with accusation. He was so different from my Roxy… Roxas would have smiled, and said something witty in return. But those kinds of times were gone, and I needed to protect what was left of them.

I smirked down at him and replied, "Nah… I can handle these punks. Watch this!" I threw myself into the middle of the mob of nobodies, and called fire to myself. There was no time for stalling anymore, just action. I felt the fire leaping around me, dancing impatiently, wanting to burn away everything in its path. I increased the heat until I could feel it burning me away too, then I let it all out. Pain exploded through me, as my fire did its deadly deed, burning them all away. It took everything in my power to keep it away from Roxas, so much that I couldn't protect even myself from the blazing flames. The whole world was red hot, and it seemed there would never be an end. It stopped eventually though, but it was too late for me… But I knew that from the start.

A voice broke me from my trance. "Y-You're fading away…" Sora leaned down over me, his face covering my vision. Ah, No shit Sherlock… Instead of saying that, I decided to take a nicer approach. I mean, I was dying, might as well be kind on my deathbed. "Well… That happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean?" I laughed quietly at my little joke, "Not that nobodies actually HAVE beings…right?" Time was passing to quick… I needed to tell Sora about Kairi, tell him I'm sorry. That would be the right the thing to do before I go… Right? I hope so…

I turned towards Sora and told him what I wanted to say, "Anyways, I digress. Go, Find Kairi." Can you see my now, Roxas? I'm actually being nice… You would be so proud… "Oh, almost forgot. Sorry for what I did to her." For once, I really was sorry. Well, almost sorry. But that has to count for something right? What Sora said next kind of surprised me a little. "When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Ah, the hatred was still ringing clear in his voice. I don't really care about what Sora thinks of me, as long as Roxas doesn't hate me too, I'm fine. I still tried to act concerned though. "I think I'll pass. My heart wouldn't really be in it, you know? Haven't got one." I chuckled softly at my joke, remembering the old times that Roxas and I would make up jokes like that all the time.

Sora again decided to interrupt my happy thoughts. "Axel… What were you trying to do?" Well, that's obvious kid. I was trying to get rid of you so Roxas could come back. Roxas would scold me if I told him that… He wouldn't want me to do that kind of stuff. So I decided to tell him the utter truth. "I wanted to see Roxas." I smirked inwardly when I saw shock written all over Sora's face. I sighed silently and continued, "He…was the only one I liked… He made me feel… like I had a heart…" That was a huge understatement. I loved Roxas with all of my non-existent heart. I wanted to always be with him, always protect him from the dark world that he was forced into. He was my light…My only hope in this nightmare I lived in… I was glad that he went back to the light, back to Sora, but I was selfish. I wanted Roxas back, I wanted it to be him and me again. I didn't want to share him with anyone. That's probably what got me into this situation in the first place… I just couldn't let him go.

It was getting harder to think and talk to Sora. I needed to finish soon… I had so little time left. "It's kind of…funny. You make me feel… the same…" I know you're in their Rox… Please be listening. I blinked slowly, to find it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. "Kairi's in the castle dungen." My voice came out hard and clipped. I couldn't appear weak to him. I needed to be strong even when it hurt so badly. "Now go…" I trailed off, lifting my hand up feebly. Using the last bit of power I had stored up, I created my last portal of darkness. My hand fell down limply, I had no more strength to even hold that up.

Sora looked down at me, sadness echoing through them. "Axel… Thank you." he said as he walked through the portal. I watched as it started to close, misery squeezing my heart. I had just wanted to see Roxas again… But I suppose sinners don't get their wishes fulfilled. I sighed dully, staring up at the endless vortex I was in, waiting for the darkness to overtake me…

Suddenly a voice called out to me "Axel…" I knew that voice, I would recognize it anywhere. "Roxas?" I cried out, amazed at how my voice cracked so much. Suddenly my angels face was above mine, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Axel… Why? Why did you do that?" He asked dejectedly, tears beginning to form in his beautiful pure eyes. I reached up to wipe away his tears, but my hand had already faded away."Shh… Don't cry, Roxy… It's ok…" I lied, trying to calm him down. The tears in his eyes overflowed when I said that, and a sob broke out of his mouth. His voice quivered as he yelled at me, "How could you say that!!! Everything is NOT ok, Axel!!! You-Your…"He broke of suddenly, his whole body shaking with each sob he released. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…"I kept repeating his name over and over, as if that could keep him by me forever. I finally got to see him again… Nothing else mattered, not even the fact that I was dying. I wanted him to be happy though… I watched hollowly as he wept beside me, hugging me close to him as if it could keep me from fading away. I smiled at him; everything he did was so cute and innocent. I loved him for that.

When there was hardly anything left of me, Roxas noticed there was no more time. He looked down at me with terror and grief in his eyes. "N-No! Axel! Y-You can't fade away! You can't! Because…Because…" He looked straight into my gradually closing eyes, an unknown emotion running through them. "Because… I love you Axel!!! S-So, you can't leave me alone… You-You can't…" His voice broke off as he tried to hold me together, forever in his loving arms. His sobs rang through the void, the only noise that could be heard in the silent grounds.

I looked up into his face and I knew that he loved me the same as I loved him. As the last bit of me faded away in his arms, I said my final words, the words I had wanted to say from the first moment I had seen my blond angel.

"I love you too, Roxas."


End file.
